marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Urich (Earth-1010)
Urich met with his contact in the Maggia, Silvio, to discuss the recent criminal activities in Hell's Kitchen. Silvio claimed the previous head mobster had been murdered and there was a new criminal leader, only nobody knew who it was and what he was planning. Silvo made it clear that the reason he had given Urich the information was that when the newspapers wrote articles exposing his mob, Urich was the only one who did not mention Silvo's family in his article. Back in his office at the Daily Bugle, Urich spoke to the Metro-General Hospital about applying for an extension for his wife's care, but was told to sign a form from online. As he hung up the phone he was approached by his boss J. Jonah Jameson who asked about Urich's new pitch for a newspaper spread, based on Silvio's information about the new player in the city was was controlling all the crime rings, including the Russians and possibly Union Allied Construction. Jameson told him that it would not sell papers and suggested that he stop writing stories about gang violence and consider moving to another department and write about social events, such as whether or not Hell's Kitchen would get a new subway line. Urich relented and Jameson promised to help him with his insurance for his wife. He later went to visit Doris in Metro-General Hospital, where she was being treated. There he once again pleaded with the administrator to extend his wife's stay at the hospital, as he claimed that she needed the private room and a nursing home was not the right place for her care. He argued that he had filled out all the necessary paperwork but she insisted that he still had a thousand more steps to take and told him to speak to her in his office. She insisted that she would not be put on the streets but Urich insisted that she needed time to rest and recover so she could come home. Benson begrudgingly agreed to extend her stay by five days and do what she could to help in long run; as a thank you, Urich left her her favorite sandwich. After staying by his wife's bedside for a short time, Urich returned to his office where he was visited by Karen Page, when she said she was there because she had read his newspaper articles he incorrectly initially assumed she meant one of the lighter fluff articles about the subway line which he had written recently, however she explained that it was his article on Union Allied Construction as well as his previous organised crime articles she was referring to. Page asked for his help in exposing a criminal empire working in Hell's Kitchen which she believed was connected to Union Allied and had been killing people across the city for unknown reasons. Helping Karen Page Urich and Page met for coffee to discuss the case, which involved Union Allied Construction, the company which had previously attempted to assassinate Page after she had discovered a money laundering scheme, now trying to discreetly rebuild itself. Urich suggested that Page should forget about the case as it was too dangerous; when she argued that Urich had taken on other cases similar to this, he told her that he was now too old and too smart to continue digging into such stories. Urich did however continue digging into the case and discovered Karen Page at an auction for Union Allied Construction's office equipment. He sat behind her and told her not to acknowledge him, noting that a few other people at the auction were there to look for people like her investigating Union Allied, and her actions were how you got caught. Urich advised her to bid on something so to not draw unwanted attention to herself, when she asked how he knew she would be there, Urich told her it was because it's exactly what he would have done as a young reporter. Urich met Page at a diner a little while later where she told him that she had bought some office equipment from the early nineties for the Nelson and Murdock offices. He explained to her that he had gone to the auction to investigate the case and while he still wanted her to stop looking into the case, he was planning on exposing it himself, regardless. Page began to get excited at the idea that she was right about Union Allied Construction reforming their company, so Urich told her the story of how some of his first contacts were murdered for feeding him information, in an attempt to convince her to leave the case alone. Urich advised her not to visit him at his office, not to tell anyone else and sign the agreement offered to her by Union allied. War in Hell's Kitchen Back in his office, Urich began using playing cards to make a map of the crime rings in Hell's Kitchen, including the Russians, Heroin dealers and The Hand, all leading up to the unknown man in charge. Before he could continue his work however, he was interrupted by the commotion inside the building as reports were coming in of massive explosions inside Hell's Kitchen. Jameson debriefed the journalists on the story and told them it was likely to be caused by gas explosions. Urich asked for the locations and told him that the places were all controlled by the Russians. Urich travelled to a location where the police had surrounded an abandoned warehouse where it was believed that the man in the mask had taken a police officer hostage. Seeing that Detectives Christian Blake and Carl Hoffman were running the situation, Urich approached and tried to get a statement from the pair but only got sarcastic remarks. When Urich asked about the officer named Sullivan inside the building, Blake and Hoffman demanded to know how he got the information; Urich simply smiled and reminded them how long he had been doing the job, they told him that it had been long enough for him to become a pain in the arse. When the television crews began arriving, Christian Blake mocked Urich, claiming he was no longer relevant to the media; Urich remained confident, claiming he still had some good stories in him, and the pair could likely appear in them one day. Urich later witnessed a team of S.W.A.T. officers arriving on the scene. Seeing that there was no hostage negotiation happening, Urich confronted Blake about the lies they were giving them. Midway through their confrontation, Urich witnessed Blake getting shot in the chest by a sniper; Urich desperately tried to save the detective's life by stopping his bleeding while ordering Carl Hoffman to get him medical help. Meeting Foggy Nelson Urich was visited in his office by Karen Page and her co-worker Foggy Nelson, whom she had told of their investigation. Urich berated Page over her foolishness at bringing another person into their team as it would endanger in, however Page insisted that Nelson would be a worth while partner as he was a highly skill attorney and had recently saved her life. Urich relented and he and Page told Nelson of the details of their investigation and how they were looking for the King of Diamonds who ran the crime rings of Hell's Kitchen, Urich and Page also made it clear that they believed that the man in the mask was likely working against the Kingpin. Meeting the Man in the Mask During a rain storm, Urich was sent by Jameson to speak to a man who turned out to be a crazy man in a tin foil hat. Annoyed and getting soaking wet in the rain, Urich hung up the phone on Jameson and tried to get into his car. He instead found himself face to face with the man in the mask; although he was initally nervous around him, Urich gave him a chance due to the stories he had been told by Karen Page. The man insisted he was not responsible for blowing up the Russians but told him he wanted him to expose the man responsible, Wilson Fisk, whom Urich had never heard of. The man told him that Fisk was connected to the Russians, Chinese and the Japanese and were using Leland Owlsley to move their money around. Urich told the man that he needed sources to expose Fisk but the man insisted they just needed to let the city know who he was so they could tear him down. Returning to his office, Urich began writing the story, exposing Fisk's name to the public and accusing him of hiding in the shadows and slowly destroying their city. Just as he neared finishing the article however, he switched on the Television and saw that Wilson Fisk was making a public statement which contradicted everything in Urich's article. Fisk claimed he was doing nothing but good for Hell's Kitchen and the masked man was an insane criminal out to destroy his plans to rebuild the city. Seeing that the public believed in Fisk's statements and hugely supported him, Urich knew that his article was now meaningless, so he was left with no choice but to delete it. New Plans With Fisk's plan going into action, Urich continued to dig for more information, but could only find facts that would portray Wilson Fisk in a sympathetic light. At the offices of Nelson and Murdock, Urich met with Karen Page and her friend Foggy Nelson, who had learned of their investigation. Urich explained to them that everything had changed as Fisk was being presented as a great thing for Hell's Kitchen. Matt Murdock then arrived and was introduced to Urich. Urich told the group about his encounter with the man in the mask and gave them the information the man had given them. The group began debating ways to bring down Fisk's reputation. Family Disasters Returning to his wife's bedside, Urich was present when she awoke from sleep; the pair joked and flirted with each other. When she asked Urich what the doctors were saying, Urich claimed that they thought she was improving. They briefly discussed the story Ben was working on and Doris offered him support and they talked what Ben was like as a young, fearless journalist and she assured him his best work was yet to come. At one point during their conversation, Doris became confused; when she looked at Ben, she greeted him as if they had not been talking for the last few minutes. They were interrupted by Shirley Benson who informed Ben that Doris could no longer stay at the hospital. Back in his office, Urich began looking at brochures for caring homes when Jameson came in to ask why he had given a piece he was writing about a fundraiser to another journalist. Urich skirted the issue by claiming it was personal. Jameson then told him that one of the paper's editors was retiring to spend time with his grandchildren; Jameson asked if Urich would be interested in replacing him, as it would offer Urich a higher salary to support his wife. Urich turned down the offer, claiming that he was and always would be a reporter, not an editor, but thanked Jameson nonetheless. Moving On Urich then decided to visit Karen Page at the Nelson and Murdock office. He found the door unlocked and no cream in the fridge; when Page arrived, he informed her of both. Urich gave Page a box containing every bit of research he had done into the Wilson Fisk story, as he felt he should no longer pursue the story any further as he should be focused on caring for his wife, whom he had decided to bring home instead of putting her in a caring home. Page asked him to go with her to visit a nursing home upstate which she had just discovered; Urich reluctantly agreed. As they drove together, Urich told Page about his wife's treatment and the struggles he had been having with keeping her in care. When she asked why he had not told her how serious the situation was, he told her that saying it meant it was true. He explained how she could have her good days and her bad days, and that she was always smarter than him. Page attempted to comfort Urich by saying that there was nothing worse than having choices made for you and that everyone had to deal with shit, to which Urich joked that he had to deal with shits like her. She told him that everyone has secrets that they hold onto and he told her that the truth always comes out in the end. They arrived at the hospice, which was huge and clearly expensive. Urich told her he would be unable to afford it but Page insisted they have a look around nonetheless. During their walk-through, Page convinced Urich they should speak to one of the people living in the hospice. Although Urich protested, Page went into Marlene Vistain's room and spoke to her. Vistain told them that she had been married three times in her life, revealing her first husband was Bill Fisk and her son was Wilson Fisk, meaning Fisk's mother was not dead as he had claimed. She went on to reveal that as a child, Wilson Fisk had murdered his father defending her. Final Chance Urich met with Karen Page the next day to discuss what they had learned; he made it clear that he was furious that Page had manipulated him into continuing with the story by using his emotions against him. Page continued to try to convince him to print the story but Urich remained reluctant as the story was not very convincing. Urich explained to her how Wilson Fisk could spin the story to his own benefit, as he could make himself appear as a more sympathetic character in the eyes of the public. Urich told Page about a fundraiser Fisk attended in which many guests were poisoned which likely meant someone was trying to kill Fisk. Late that night, Urich was called by an emotional Karen Page who informed him that Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson had fallen out and the law firm was likely over, although she was completely unaware of the reasons for this fall-out. Urich comforted her by advising her to keep one foot ahead of the other; she thanked him for being there. She asked him if he was still angry at her because of her lies and thanked him for caring despite the fact he told her he was not writing the story. In reality however, Urich had began researching into Wilson Fisk's family history and had just learned that his father was failed councilman Bill Fisk. After finishing work for the night, Urich was met by the masked man again who asked for information; the man made it clear his absence was due to a recent fight that nearly killed him. The man asked Urich about some heroin that he had taken from the man who had murdered Elena Cardenas. He revealed that he believed that after the Russians had been wiped out, Wilson Fisk had taken over distribution of the heroin; he planned to disrupt that business and hoped that he could throw Fisk off-balance so he would make a mistake big enough to bring him down. When Urich said he was working on something that could help, the masked man told him to keep his head down. Urich revealed a woman was the head of the Chinese drug trade and the man told him they were using blind workers to deliver the heroin. Fired When he arrived at his home having finished work, Urich found Karen Page waiting for him who demanded to know why he had not yet published the story about Fisk murdering his father. Urich told her that he was still considering it. Page insisted that it needed to be out there because she believed Wilson Fisk might know about their talk with Marlene Vistain. Urich allowed Page into his home and, after pouring them both a drink, Urich revealed he had been in contact with a mobster who might have more reliable information on Bill Fisk's relationship to Don Rigoletto, to whom he owed money to. When Urich asked why Page thought they might know about their investigation, she told him it was just a feeling; he tried to convince her to put it online herself but she believed no one would believe her. Urich promised to write up the story and give it to his editor Jameson. Urich went to work the next morning and was informed that Jameson had a meeting. He called Page to update her; their phonecall was brief as she was interrupted by a call from Matt Murdock. When Jameson did arrive, he read Urich's story and refused to run it stating there was no evidence to support the story. Urich lost his temper and claimed Jameson was a sell-out, claiming he was effectively a whore. Jameson suspended Urich but he still begged him to read the story again as Fisk was still killing and could be stopped; Jameson argued that Fisk was trying to save the city. Urich asked how much Wilson Fisk was paying him to stop Urich from writing about crime; with this Jameson fired Urich on the spot. Buying a bunch of flowers, Ben visited Doris Urich in the hospital. He did not reveal that he had been fired and continued to keep the mood light and flirty. Urich suggested that they should go to Paris together, like they had always planned, when they were young. Doris told him that she could tell by the look in his eye that he had a story he needed to tell; Ben told her that it was not so easy as Jameson believed it was a pile of shit and had fired him. She was not angry or disappointed but instead told him it was a good thing, as all Urich ever needed was a good story to tell. She suggested that he tell the story by using the internet. After the visit, Urich called Page to explain the situation and told her he planned on writing a blog revealing Wilson Fisk's entire plan. After posting the article, Fisk was imprisoned and Jameson reestablished Urich as a Bugle's reporter. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Daily Bugle (Earth-1010) Category:Ordinary Humans